


Whumptober Day 21 - Laced Drink

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober - 2019 [20]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Hurt Rhys, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack to the rescue, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Personal Assistant Rhys (Borderlands), Rescue, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Save him save HIM SAVE HIM, Scared Rhys, Sobbing, Tears, Tied To A Bed, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, laced drink, minor daddy kink, pinned down, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: Rhys just wants to have a fun night out with friends.Can nothing go right in his personal life?





	Whumptober Day 21 - Laced Drink

**Author's Note:**

> While this is tagged Rape/Non-Con it is only attempted and not explicitly described. It all turns out okay cause Jack is the GODDAMN HERO

Since becoming Handsome Jack’s PA, Rhys had been swamped by work, unable to find much time to spend with Vaughn and Yvette. As much as he enjoyed being able to work directly alongside his hero, Rhys missed his friends.

So, when Jack told him he had earned a night off, Rhys didn’t hesitate to Echo Vaughn and Yvette. Plans for a night out at the club were made and soon Rhys was back at his apartment, swapping out his pristine work clothes for a more relaxed pair of jeans, sneakers, and a navy button-up.

Vaughn and Yvette beat him there of course and had already ordered the first round of drinks. Sliding into his spot at the booth they chose, Rhys grinned at his friends, “Bro, Vet, how you guys been?” He grabbed the beer Vaughn passed him and immediately took a swig, relishing in the feeling of the alcohol slithering down his throat. 

It’d been too long since he last had a drink, his work too important to get anything stronger than coffee. The first round went by fast, the trio settling back into their old rhythm with ease. Vaughn was the first to tap out, reluctantly heading home with the explanation that he had to go into the office early the next morning.

Rhys and Yvette drank more wildly without “Mom Friend” Vaughn there to keep them in check. By midnight they were definitely on the stronger side of buzzed, unable to contain their giggles as they downed glass after glass. 1 AM was just around the corner when Yvette finally left the club, patting Rhys on the shoulder and telling him to, “Be safe, idiot.” on her way out.

Buzzed or not Rhys never enjoyed drinking alone, especially holed up in a secluded booth. Standing on shaky legs, he more or less smoothly made his way to the bar, taking a seat on one of the stools and flagging down the bartender. “One Handsome Jack Me Up. Extra lemons.”

There was a chuckle at his side and Rhys glanced over to see a stunningly handsome man smiling at him. He was holding a half-empty beer in his hands and shifted subtly to move a bit closer to Rhys. “Not many people can handle one of those so late into the night.” Leaning in closer, he looked at Rhys through dark lashes, “What’s your name, gorgeous? Or should I just keep calling you, gorgeous?”

Giggling nervously, Rhys rubbed the back of his neck, ducking his head a bit to hide the growing blush on his cheeks, “R-Rhys...w-what about you?” The bartender set his drink down and he took a sip of it to help calm himself down. 

Humming in thought, the man inched in closer, sliding a hand down Rhys’ flesh arm and leaning in to whisper in his ear, blocking the company man’s view of his drink. “You can call me, daddy, gorgeous.”

Shuddering, Rhys jerked back and lifted his drink to quivering lips, “Y-Y’know I’m good...probably should be heading home anyways..my boss will want me back at work early tomorrow..n-nice meeting you!” Downing the rest of the drink in a few quick gulps, Rhys staggered to his feet, tossing a, “Put it on Vaughn’s tab!” over his shoulder as he stumbled to the door.

He barely made it outside before a wave of vertigo washed over him, making the cyborg stumble and lean hard against the wall to stay upright. _ What the hell? I shouldn’t...I shouldn’t be this drunk..why..I can’t...I can’t feel my legs.. _

Slumping forward, Rhys felt hands grasp him and pulled an arm up over someone’s tall shoulder, helping him stumble forward. “Wh-what? Who-who’s there?” The world was fading in and out, but a familiar chuckle rumbling in his ear broke Rhys out of his stupor. 

“Don’t worry, gorgeous. I’m gonna take good care of you.”

_ No..no NO! Let GO!! _Jerking out of the man’s grasp, Rhys tried to run but his legs refused to cooperate, knees buckling and sending him crashing to the ground. Head slamming hard into the floor, Rhys swore he could feel something crack as he moaned in pain, rolling onto his stomach and trying weakly to drag himself away. 

Footsteps thundered behind him, sounding louder than they should to his drug-addled brain. A hand grasped his ankle, pulling Rhys back as he cried out and struggled. In an act of desperation, he activated his Echo-eye, sending a frantic message to the only person he could think of before something slammed into the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

\--

Consciousness came back to Rhys slowly. First, he felt the soft sheets underneath him, then the cool air chilling his bare skin...bare skin! Eyes shooting open, Rhys twisted weakly against the rough ropes binding his hands above his head and his feet to the footboard of the bed. 

“Hello!” He cried out, arching up and thrashing wildly, rage starting to replace fear, “Let me go dammit!! Let me go!!” Familiar footsteps sounded outside the room, Rhys’ struggles stilling as the door was thrown open, the man from the club striding in with an all too gleeful smile on his face.

“Rhys! Glad to see you’re awake, gorgeous!” He barely bothered to kick his shoes off, the bed dipping under his weight as he crawled on top of Rhys. Eyes wide and terrified once more, Rhys squirmed beneath him, realizing with a start _ exactly _what the man had planned. “No no no NO!! Let me go, please! I-I’m Handsome Jack’s PA! I-I can p-pay you? Or s-someth-thing? P-please just d-d-don’t do this..”

Fingers caressed his chest, tracing the blue ink of his tattoo all the way down his arm, Rhys shuddering at the warm touch, “P-please…” Laughing softly, all of the kind charm from the night before was gone as the man sunk longer, pressing harsh biting kisses to Rhys’ throat, not even acknowledging the younger’s begging.

_ Oh god oh god this can’t be happening this caN’T BE HAPPENING!!! _

Wandering fingers brushed over the button of his jeans and Rhys squeezed his eyes shut tight, steeling himself for what he knew would come next. Those fingers delved in, the tips just skimming over the waistband of his boxers when-

**BANG**

Rhys screamed, the man’s head exploding into itty bitty pieces above him. Eyes flying up and around the room as the body dropped onto his chest, Rhys could’ve cried when he spotted his savior.

Handsome goddamn Jack himself was striding across the room, yanking the dead body off Rhys with ease. The CEO was uncharacteristically silent as he freed Rhys’ hands and feet, only speaking when he kneeled in front of his stunned PA, “Rhys…” One big hand reached out, gently wiping away his tears and brushing the hair out of his eyes, “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you much, did he? I got here in time?”

Rhys gave him a small nod, cybernetic hand coming up to keep Jack’s hand where it was, pressed against his cheek. “I-I’m okay, Jack...he...he got close but...but you made it…” As the realization hit of how close he had come to being raped, Rhys’ tears started anew and he threw himself into Jack’s arms. The older man accepted the hug without hesitation, holding Rhys close and stroking his back to comfort him as best he could.

“It’s okay, Rhysie. It’s okay, I’ve got you. I won’t let anyone touch you like that ever again I promise. You’re safe now, Rhys. You’re safe…”

Shaking with the force of his sobs, Rhys hid his face in Jack’s neck, stuttering and melting into the warmth of the embrace. “Th-thank you, Jack..”

“Thank you…”

“Always, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! My favorite part of writing this was having Jack put a hole through the asshole's head and saunter in like the hero he is.
> 
> Kudos and comments are the bread to my butter, the wine to my cheese, the peanut butter to my jam, something something more analogies~


End file.
